Tooth and Nail
by Helkh
Summary: It seems that Souryuu would be the last man on earth to recieve a courtship gift. Appearances, therefore, are decieving. Rather than see Gensoukai destroyed in his friend's mad search for the culprit, Kurikara embarks on a quest to see Souryuu paired.


**Tooth and Nail**  
The Discontent of Ages  
_Chapter One_

  
  
Souryuu glared into the cage. The rodent stared back, nibbling on a shaving calmly. 

'I think you're overreacting,' Genbu chided him, careful not to actually touch the Dragon. Souryuu stared over his shoulder angrily. The old god rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well that the other knew he did so even if he couldn't see it for Genbu's eyebrows. He moved around and sat on the chair opposite the cage, hoping to lighten the Dragon's mood by allowing him to glare evilly at two offensive beings at once. 

'This is not amusing, turtle,' Souryuu snapped. 'You know what this means.' 

'What, that you're not quite as frightening as you like to think?' 

The blue-eyed stare was distinctly hostile. Genbu sighed. 

'Suppose, just for a minute, that you aren't a walking glacier. You've recieved the gift of a living creature. Don't you think this is a time for celebration? That maybe you should get on your life and settle down with the one person who doesn't seem to care if you're a mindless jerk?' 

Souryuu snarled at the innocently smiling Genbu. 'This.. what did you call it?' 

'Hampster.' 

'This.. hampster.. is obviously a practical joke, and I intend to personally torture whoever came up with this idea. Ridiculous.' 

'Did you not hear anything I've said? Gift of love? Knowledge of gods only? Divine aura on the cage? The fact this can't be a joke?' 

The Dragon slammed his hands down on the table. 'Then why is this rodent sitting on my desk? Why isn't it a cat or something?' 

Genbu looked thoughtful. 'Well, perhaps that bit is a joke.' 

Souryuu glared at him. 'Then what do you propose I do, wise one? You seem to be so much more aware of things than this foolish Dragonling.' 

'No need to get touchy,' Genbu sniffed. 'The point of this entire thing is courtship, so perhaps you should bide your time. Or,' he added, looking at the expression worn by the offended Dragon, 'you could execute all of Gensoukai, and your problem would be entirely solved!' 

The far door slammed wide open, smacking against the wall violently. This caused several tapestries to fall from great heights and knock over several lamps that set fire to the carpets and sent Souryuu into a frantic dive for his precious trappings. After the room had been thoroughly doused in divine water, Kurikara marched in and quite calmly sat down in Souryuu's chair. 

There was a few moments of silence while Souryuu groped for words to properly express himself and his opinion of the fire shiki. Genbu merely smiled in welcome. 

Kurikara yawned widely, displaying his teeth. 'Would have been more impressive if you'd let the paperwork catch fire, Sou-chan.' 

Souryuu began to say many things, but all that came out was the unimpressive, 'Don't call me that.' He began to get off the floor, still soaked to the skin, then paused to glare at the cage. The hampster was completely dry and currently curled around itself, a soft breeze ruffling it's fur. 

Kurikara offered him a hand, grinning. The Blue Dragon stared narrowly at him, then accepted the help. As soon as he was standing, Kurikara vaulted onto the back of Genbu's chair, striking a pose. 

Silence again reigned. 

The Dragon King glared down at Genbu. 'A little applause wouldn't hurt.' 

The old man clapped half heartedly, smirking privately. Souryuu sloshed back to his chair and squelched into place with a scowl. 

'Get on with it,' he hissed. 

Kurikara rolled his eyes and started again. 'I, Kurikara Ryuu Ou, can solve all your problems with a single flick of my incomparably gorgeous wrist! I will discover the culprit and deliver him unto the watery claws of justice. If by force, then so be it! There are some things in this wo-' 

'Why,' Souryuu interrupted, 'are you doing this?' 

'Eh?' 

'What's in it for you?' he clarified with an air of infinite patience. 'And why do you know so much about this? I've told no one but Genbu.' 

The knowledgable god spoke up. 'Actually, he was with me at the time. You seem to have forgotten.' 

'Are you both trying to put me into an early grave!?' 

Kurikara smirked from his perch. 'Want an answer to that?' 

'No!' 

After a moment, Souryuu made a gesture at the door. 'Fine. Find her and bring her to me. In one piece, if you can manage it. I don't exactly care. Better yet, bring me the head for identification and burn the carcass. Gift problem solved.' 

Kurikara, mission completed, hopped off the sofa and flounced out. The other two stared after him, stunned that any self respecting Dragon would walk in such a manner. They quickly got over it. Genbu raised a considerable eyebrow. 

'I've always wanted to say that,' admitted Souryuu. 


End file.
